Gamification refers to a process of making systems, services and activities enjoyable and motivating for the user in a non-game context. While gamification offers a gameful experience to improve user engagement, gamification is not about creating a game.
Electronic commerce, commonly known as e-commerce or eCommerce, is trading in products or services using computer networks, such as the Internet. Electronic commerce draws on technologies such as mobile commerce, electronic funds transfer, supply chain management, Internet marketing, online transaction processing, electronic data interchange (EDI), inventory management systems, and automated data collection systems. In particular, modern eCommerce typically uses the World Wide Web (www) for at least one part of the transaction's life cycle. In recent years, there has been an explosive growth of eCommerce financial solutions provided by eCommerce financial institutions and third parties to facilitate various stages of settling eCommerce trades.